Red Carnation
by Izzyb0927
Summary: I m horrible at summaries but all you have to know is that it s SpaMano, they (Spain and Romano) live together with a girl they adopted named Isabella, and it s human au.
Antonio was strolling down the street, holding Isabella's hand. She was holding a red carnation in her other hand, twirling it.

"Papa! Mira!" Isabella grinned, handing her dad the bright flower.

"Wow! How beautiful!" Antonio smiled at his adorable daughter and handed her back the flower.

She shook her head and gave him back the flower, "It's for when you and mama get married!"

Antonio gasped, small tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. He smiled at Isabella and hugged her tightly, "I love you, Isabella"

"I love you too, papa."

2 days later...

"So, where's Isabella?" Lovino asked as he entered their house, coming home from work. Antonio was in the kitchen cooking Lovino's favorite dish, albeit he was a little nervous. OK, a lot nervous. I mean, come on! Who isn't nervous before planing to propose to the person you love?

"S-she's at a friends house." Antonio stuttered slightly. Lovino entered the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at Antonio. Lovino then rolled his eyes and placed his coat on the couch.

"What's for dinner?" Lovino asked, walking over to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Antonio's waist. Lovino is actually pretty affectionate now that Antonio and Lovino moved together. Of course, he still get flustered and doesn't really like public displays of affection but it's a working progress.

"Pasta!" Antonio grinned, looking over his shoulder at Lovino, who had a small blush on his face.

Lovino rolled his eyes but smiled lightly, "Of course it is."

Antonio turned off the stove, turned around, and kissed Lovino lightly, "I love you, mi Tomatito~"

Lovino's face got red and he stuttered, "I-I love you too, bastard"

Antonio smiled at Lovino and let go of him, "Now, go sit down! The pasta's almost ready!~" Lovino sat at the table, his face still red. Antonio put the pasta on the plates, then reached into his pocket and took out the ring that he got for Lovino. It was a plain gold band; all that Antonio could afford. Antonio looked at it and sighed. He put it back in his pocket and put a smile on his face.

"Here you go!" Antonio grinned at Lovino. Lovino rolled his eyes but smiled, picking up his fork.

He took a bite, then smiled at Antonio, "This is really good!"

"R-really?!" Antonio felt a small blush appear on his cheeks.

Lovino nodded and smirked at Antonio, "You finally didn't put that much tomato sauce on it."

Antonio felt his blush get deeper and he looked away, "W-well, you were always complaining on how much sauce I put on it so..."

"Hey, when did you get this?" Antonio looked back at Lovino, who was pointing at the red carnation in the middle of the table.

"Isabella gave it to me when we were coming back from the park." Antonio smiled, remembering what his daughter told her.

Lovino picked up the flower out of the vase, examining it. Connected to the flower was a piece of paper. Lovino frowned, took it off the flower, and read it:

You will always be **m** i tom **a** tito, Lovi~. I still wonde **r** wh **y** you actually let **me** date you, saying that you think I'm a pain in the ass sometimes. But I'm glad you said yes because without you, I would be lonely. We wouldn't have adopted Isabella, the light of our lives. I love you **, Lovino**!

Lovino smiled at the paper, then frowned, now noticing the bolded letters. He re-read them, then gasped, tear pricking the corners of his eyes. The bolded letters spelled:

 **Mary me, Lovino**

Lovino looked at Antonio, who was down on one knee in front of Lovino, holding out a plain gold ring.

"Will you do me the honor, and let me marry you?" Antonio smiled lightly, although he was nervous.

Lovino nodded, tear falling down his cheeks, "Y-yes!" Antonio stood up and put the ring on Lovino's ring finger, then hugged him. Lovino hugged him back tightly, sobs shaking his body. Antonio lifted Lovino's chin, wiped away his tears, and kisses him sweetly.

"I love you, Lovino." Antonio smiled at Lovino, some tears falling down his own cheeks.

"I love you too, Antonio." Lovino smiled at Antonio, wiping away Antonio's tears.

The two stood there, looking at each other with all the love they have for each other.

Antonio smiled at his new husband and thought, _I'm the luckiest man alive._


End file.
